The 41st Hunger Games
by Arrowson
Summary: A new submit your own tribute story about the 41st Hunger Games any ideas will be helpful. OPEN, we need 5 more tributes. Deadline December 1st.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I've decided to try one of these submit a tribute stories, so here goes nothing, this is the this form is from katnisseverdeen4ever so all credit goes to her, one more thing, well actually two, first of all I want to try and get all of the characters in by December 1****st****, and secondly I have an idea for an arena but I want your input as well.**

**Name:**

**Preferred District:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Strengths:**

**Physical features:**

**Personality:**

**Weakness(es):**

**Alliance?:**

**Nickname(not required):**

**Family:**

**Token:**

**Their past:**

**Their view of the games:**

**Volunteer, chosen, or career:**

**If volunteer, why?:**

**Interview angle:**

**Anything else I forgot that you'd like me to know:**

**To clarify some points anybody can sponser a tribute even if it is not theirs I would like those in PM form if you don't mind, also I will put character names in a hat and then draw two names those two will then meet, after that I will put some of both of their names in a different hat along with blank pieces of paper if a blank piece is pulled they will meet but not fight if I pull a name that will be the winner. Thanks for listening and review your tribute if you would please it's first come first serve. Thanks again **

**Arrowson**


	2. Tribute list 1

**Ok guys thanks first of all for all of the characters that ya'll have submitted. I honestly didn't expect any more than 3 characters and I'd have to make up my own here's the character list so far.**

**District 1 **

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 2**

**Male-**

**Female-Cia Lampearl 17**

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 4 **

**Male-**

**Female-Lesly Riddle 16**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 7**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female-Jenna Suparna 14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 12**

**Male-William Kot 15**

**Female-Rose Ravenheart 15**

**Ok I need a little more information about the sponsors, one, I am going to automatically assume that the tribute that you suggested will be the one you sponsor. If you for any reason want to not sponsor, or sponsor somebody else as well, I would like a PM about which tributes you will sponsor. From what I've read from other authors this should do for the amount of points.**

**Reviewing a chapter ( and not just "good" if you please) worth 1 point**

**Submitting a tribute (that's right, all of you who've already submitted a tribute already have points) worth 5 points**

**An arena idea (PM please) worth 3 points **

**Submitting a way to die ( dark aren't I) worth 3 points**

**Pointing out a serious mistake that I have made ( I will decide if it is serious or not and will PM you) worth 2 points**

**The following objects will cost points and here are the costs.**

**Small weapon (knife, small hammer, net, or small mace) 3 points**

**Small food ( loaf of bread, package of meat, or fruit and/or vegetables) 3 points**

**Large weapon( sword, axe, or large mace) 6 points**

**Large food ( a meal) 6 points **

**Necessities ( canteen, sleeping bag, or salt tablets) varies, PM me and I will tell you how much it is.**


	3. Tribute list 2

**Alright guys I have a total of 9 characters, that's not bad and I'm not complaining but tell all of your friends about my story. We have about 8 days left and I'm now on Thanksgiving break, so I should be able to get a lot of writing done, but only if I get all of my characters in.**

**District 1 **

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 2**

**Male-**

**Female-Cia Lampearl 17**

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 4 **

**Male-**

**Female-Lesly Riddle 16**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 7**

**Male-Orville (Olly) Kaypeth 16**

**Female-Aridelle Kaypeth 16**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female-Jenna Suparna 14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11**

**Male-York Borex 16**

**Female-Yvonne (Evvie) Borex (pronounced Bor-zee) 16**

**District 12**

**Male-William Kot 15**

**Female-Rose Ravenheart 15**

**These are the sponsor points that I'll leave up until the reapings. Thank you very much for submitting a character. PM me with any questions. **

**Reviewing a chapter ( and not just "good" if you please) worth 1 point**

**Submitting a tribute (that's right, all of you who've already submitted a tribute already have points) worth 5 points**

**An arena idea (PM please) worth 3 points **

**Submitting a way to die ( dark aren't I) worth 3 points**

**Pointing out a serious mistake that I have made ( I will decide if it is serious or not and will PM you) worth 2 points**

**The following objects will cost points and here are the costs.**

**Small weapon (knife, small hammer, net, or small mace) 3 points**

**Small food ( loaf of bread, package of meat, or fruit and/or vegetables) 3 points**

**Large weapon( sword, axe, or large mace) 6 points**

**Large food ( a meal) 6 points **

**Necessities ( canteen, sleeping bag, or salt tablets) varies, PM me and I will tell you how much it is.**


	4. Tribute list 3

**Ya'll are all awesome thanks so much for submitting your characters. One quick announcement, WE ARE OVER HALFWAY THERE. Everybody jump for joy, well here's how they stand now.**

**District 1 **

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 2**

**Male-Rizal Wong 16**

**Female-Cia Lampearl 17**

**District 3**

**Male-Damien Snowe 17**

**Female-Talli Fiari 13**

**District 4 **

**Male-**

**Female-Lesly Riddle 16**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-Antebellum (Bell) Cadmus**

**District 7**

**Male-Orville (Olly) Kaypeth 16**

**Female-Aridelle Kaypeth 16**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female-Jenna Suparna 14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11**

**Male-York Borex 16**

**Female-Yvonne (Evvie) Borex (pronounced Bor-zee) 16**

**District 12**

**Male-William Kot 15**

**Female-Rose Ravenheart 15**

**These are the sponsor points that I'll leave up until the reapings. Thank you very much for submitting a character. PM me with any questions. **

**Reviewing a chapter ( and not just "good" if you please) worth 1 point**

**Submitting a tribute (that's right, all of you who've already submitted a tribute already have points) worth 5 points**

**An arena idea (PM please) worth 3 points **

**Submitting a way to die ( dark aren't I) worth 3 points**

**Pointing out a serious mistake that I have made ( I will decide if it is serious or not and will PM you) worth 2 points**

**The following objects will cost points and here are the costs. I am apologizing sincerely for the following, but I will have to change the cost according to how easy the points come. This is solely my decision so all complaints and raves should be aimed at me, not your fellow readers.**

**Small weapon (knife, small hammer, net, or small mace) 6 points**

**Small food ( loaf of bread, package of meat, or fruit and/or vegetables) 4 points**

**Large weapon( sword, axe, or large mace) 10 points**

**Large food ( a meal) 8 points **

**Necessities ( canteen, sleeping bag, or salt tablets) varies, PM me and I will tell you how much it is.**

**Here is how the points stand up right now**

**RueofDistrict11-8 points**

**Aylona-5 points**

**MarayaBadica-5 points**

**Jonus Remus-5 points**

**Sweetheart124-5 points**

**Marigold Dove-20 points**

**Tour de France-5 points**

**DarkzerkerX-5 points**

**I heart manga 89-5 points**

**Delta Omega-8 points**

**Thank you all for following this story so far. Now I'm going to ask you for another request. Since you told all of your friends, I would appreciate it if you would tell everybody you know. I am anxious to get this started so campaign for me please. Thank you once again. **


	5. Tribute list 4

**We need a total of 9 more tributes to go please try to tell everybody you know to submit a tribute. Thanks once more.**

**District 1 **

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 2**

**Male-Rizal Wong 16**

**Female-Cia Lampearl 17**

**District 3**

**Male-Damien Snowe 17**

**Female-Talli Fiari 13**

**District 4 **

**Male-**

**Female-Lesly Riddle 16**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-Antebellum (Bell) Cadmus**

**District 7**

**Male-Orville (Olly) Kaypeth 16**

**Female-Aridelle Kaypeth 16**

**District 8**

**Male-Dummot Schunard 17**

**Female-Araya Moreno 16**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female-Jenna Suparna 14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11**

**Male-York Borex 16**

**Female-Yvonne (Evvie) Borex (pronounced Bore-eez) 16**

**District 12**

**Male-William Kot 15**

**Female-Rose Ravenheart 15**

**These are the sponsor points that I'll leave up until the reapings. Thank you very much for submitting a character. PM me with any questions. **

**Reviewing a chapter ( and not just "good" if you please) worth 1 point**

**Submitting a tribute (that's right, all of you who've already submitted a tribute already have points) worth 5 points**

**An arena idea (PM please) worth 3 points **

**Submitting a way to die ( dark aren't I) worth 3 points**

**Pointing out a serious mistake that I have made ( I will decide if it is serious or not and will PM you) worth 2 points**

**The following objects will cost points and here are the costs. I am apologizing sincerely for the following, but I will have to change the cost according to how easy the points come. This is solely my decision so all complaints and raves should be aimed at me, not your fellow readers.**

**Small weapon (knife, small hammer, net, or small mace) 6 points**

**Small food ( loaf of bread, package of meat, or fruit and/or vegetables) 4 points**

**Large weapon( sword, axe, or large mace) 10 points**

**Large food ( a meal) 8 points **

**Necessities ( canteen, sleeping bag, or salt tablets) varies, PM me and I will tell you how much it is.**

**Here is how the points stand up right now**

**RueofDistrict11-8 points**

**Aylona-5 points**

**MarayaBadica-5 points**

**Jonus Remus-5 points**

**Sweetheart124-5 points**

**Marigold Dove-20 points**

**Tour de France-5 points**

**DarkzerkerX-5 points**

**I heart manga 89-11 points**

**Delta Omega-8 points**

**Deeplyshallow-10 points**

**Alright I got 2 new tributes today both from District 8. I can't begin to tell you all how happy I am that I'm getting this many tributes so far. We need 9 tributes in 7 days. I get back to school the 29****th**** and that day I probably won't be able to crank out a chapter because of basketball and play practice. I would be pleased beyond measure to get all of our tributes in before that date, so tell everybody you know to submit a tribute. Thanks again **

**Arrowson**


	6. Tribute list 5

**It's the final stretch 5 more tributes to go! If I get a male tribute for District 1 I can go ahead and start the reapings. Don't forget to read my note at the bottom. Thank you.**

**District 1 **

**Male-**

**Female-Holina (Holly) Badica 15**

**District 2**

**Male-Rizal Wong 16**

**Female-Cia Lampearl 17**

**District 3**

**Male-Damien Snowe 17**

**Female-Talli Fiari 13**

**District 4 **

**Male-**

**Female-Lesly Riddle 16**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-Nia Hawthmenning 13**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-Antebellum (Bell) Cadmus 18**

**District 7**

**Male-Orville (Olly) Kaypeth 16**

**Female-Aridelle Kaypeth 16**

**District 8**

**Male-Dummot Schunard 17**

**Female-Araya Moreno 16**

**District 9**

**Male-Saint Volstov 15**

**Female-Jenna Suparna 14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-Zoey Hart 17**

**District 11**

**Male-York Borex 16**

**Female-Yvonne (Evvie) Borex (pronounced Bore-eez) 16**

**District 12**

**Male-William Kot 15**

**Female-Rose Ravenheart 15**

**These are the sponsor points that I'll leave up until the reapings. Thank you very much for submitting a character. PM me with any questions. **

**Reviewing a chapter ( and not just "good" if you please) worth 1 point**

**Submitting a tribute (that's right, all of you who've already submitted a tribute already have points) worth 5 points**

**An arena idea (PM please) worth 3 points **

**Submitting a way to die ( dark aren't I) worth 3 points**

**Pointing out a serious mistake that I have made ( I will decide if it is serious or not and will PM you) worth 2 points**

**The following objects will cost points and here are the costs. I am apologizing sincerely for the following, but I will have to change the cost according to how easy the points come. This is solely my decision so all complaints and raves should be aimed at me, not your fellow readers.**

**Small weapon (knife, small hammer, net, or small mace) 6 points**

**Small food ( loaf of bread, package of meat, or fruit and/or vegetables) 4 points**

**Large weapon( sword, axe, or large mace) 10 points**

**Large food ( a meal) 8 points **

**Necessities ( canteen, sleeping bag, or salt tablets) varies, PM me and I will tell you how much it is.**

**Here is how the points stand up right now**

**RueofDistrict11-8 points**

**Aylona-5 points**

**MarayaBadica-10 points**

**Jonus Remus-5 points**

**Sweetheart124-6 points**

**Marigold Dove-25 points**

**Tour de France-6 points**

**DarkzerkerX-8 points**

**I heart manga 89-11 points**

**Delta Omega-8 points**

**Deeplyshallow-11 points**

**XoRawrMuffinXo-5 points**

**.1996-5 points**

**Wagner Dragonetti-5 points **

**Alright I want to know how you guys want me to do the reapings, I have a couple of options. First, I could give each district a chapter. Second, I could give each 3 districts per chapter. Please PM me about how you want me to do them. Whichever option gets the most votes will be the one I go with. Personally I'm not too crazy about one district per chapter. Anyway thanks for everything and let the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Arrowson**


	7. Districts 1 through 3 reapings

**Ok guys I just got the male for District 1! I am going to do 3 reapings per chapter. If I get your character wrong then just PM me with changes that you would like me to add. Thanks again.**

Miracle Holman D1

Six…seven…eight, I struggle to get that last one up. I'm trying to get in some training before the reaping, before I volunteer. I sit up off of the bench and look around while I stretch my back out. My dad is over in the corner with some sixteen years old I don't know, he looks… well, wimpy. I can't wait for 8:30 to come around. My dad looks over to me, and yells something that I can't hear.

"What," I yell back, across the thirty or so kids grunting and straining to get pick up some weights.

"Get back to work, you're not on break." He screams at me his face slowly turning red.

I realize that I shouldn't disobey him when he's this stressed out. I quickly lie back down and jump up directly to my feet. Some of the other kids are staring at me like I'm incredible, which I am. I jog the short distance to the door that leads to the archery area.

I know this is where I should be today, with the other kids who think they will volunteer before me. I see a girl shooting an arrow from about 50 yards away. I watch as it zings through the air and hits the target right where its heart would have been. If I had to choose who I would be sent into the arena with, it wouldn't be her. I think to myself that she could give me a run for my money.

Just as I pick up a long bow and start to string it the bell goes off in the training center. As one, everybody looks at the door, then at their neighbor, and finally takes off for the door. Everybody but me I sprint as hard as I can for the door, determined to get to the square first. I look to my left and see the boy my dad was helping earlier catching up to me, I let him get right beside me then turn on him. With one quick flip of my wrist I snap the boy's neck. Nobody will beat me to volunteer this year. I'm

feeling great.

Holina (Holly) Badica D1

This is sooo boring, we're just standing there waiting for the escort to drip her hand into that glass bowl and pull out the name of the lucky girl that gets to go to the games. Even though I'm from District 1 I don't plan on volunteering this year. I'll probably wait until I'm 17 at least. Our mayor finished his speech about the dark days a couple of minutes ago, so now we're just waiting on the TV crew to tell our escort to start.

Finally I see the little light turn from red to green on their cameras. Thank you so much finally I get out of here. She bounces over to the girl's bowl and dips her claw like hand into the bowl. She calls out a name, I'm not really listening, but then I see something that rocks my world. Mist, my twin sister, is slowly making her way to the stage. I don't know what's making me but I stand up and yell to the world that I volunteer. Mist looks into my eyes, and I into hers, her eyes look murderous, but I think I'm going to get used to that look. I'm now in the games.

She starts walking back to our section and I'm walking toward her. I think she's just going to let me pass without talking but then she does something that rocks my world again. She slaps me. That little, urgh, I can't think straight. I shove her away and for a moment I see tears in her eyes. She comes at me again but instead of hitting me she hugs me tightly to her. I slowly take her off of me, or it could have been the peacekeepers, I don't know.

After the peacekeepers have subdued the audience enough so that the escort can continue, she reaches into the boys bowl. She calls out a name, a name everybody in the district knows its Miracle Holman. Not surprisingly nobody volunteers. Who would, Miracle would snap your neck in an instant if you took this away from him. He makes his way to the stage. The escort says,

"District 1 here are your tributes!"

There is an almighty cheer from the crowd. I put on my best smile while the peacekeepers usher us off of the stage.

**District 2 reapings**

Rizal Wong D2

Ugh, I despise mornings. I silently make my way across the desolate wasteland, it seems like it takes forever. Then I get out of bed. I cross the room, open the door, and am bombarded by noise. My brothers Reze, Rafe, Rudy, Robby, and Raeef are all in the hallway. I sigh, stretch and go to the bathroom. Looking in our mirror, I see a handsome boy who's incredibly athletic. I sigh one more time and brush my teeth. I think that I'd like to get in some training today, because school was cancelled. And then it hits me, today's the reaping. My eyes widen and I run into my room to put on my best suit. It's black with gold around the cuffs and neckline. I almost leave, before I remember my necklace. Raeef helped the local silversmith make it for me a couple of years back. I make it downstairs and have a quick conversation with my parents,

"Mom, Dad, I think I'm going to volunteer today," I say crossing my fingers,

"You know Rizal, I love you, and I know you have your heart set on this but…" Mom replies but I cut her off.

"Look mom," I say "I've been training for this my entire life and I will win this year."

I storm out of the house and slowly make my way to the square, with one thought in my mind. This will be my year!

Cia Lampearl D2

I'm sitting in the square, yes sitting. I came here last night and got the chair that the mayor was supposed to sit in; I taped a sign that said 'reserved for Cia' on the back of it and nobody touched it, as I expected. I'm just ready to get into the arena and kill. Dad has taught me so many ways to kill a person that I'll make it out of the arena for sure.

Finally people start filling in around me, well not around me, since there is a five foot space between me and whoever's closest to me at all times. The mayor, a stocky little man, begins his speech about the dark days and the rebellion. After he quits, the escort dances over to the girl's ball. She reaches in and grabs the top piece of paper. She takes it out and reads the name on it. It sounds something like,

"Penny Oncetime."

"I volunteer," I yell as I shove some girl out of the way, it's probably Penny.

As I'm standing up on the stage, I see the escort drop her claw into the boys' ball. Before she could even get her hand out of the ball, a kid in the 16's section stands and volunteers. When the kid, whose name is Rizal (I found out later), makes it to the stage, the lights on the cameras turn red again and the peacekeepers take us offstage. I can tell that Rizal and I are thinking the same thing, "I'm in the Hunger Games."

**District 3 reapings**

Damien Snowe D3

Finally, I finally get a day off of training. Now don't get me wrong, I love training but I think I deserve a day off. I don't think that I'll volunteer for the games; to me my training is a sort of insurance policy in case I get chosen. Anyway I make my way out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen where my breakfast is waiting for me. I eat my fill, and make my descent down the porch steps, and walk to the square. But someone yells my name and I turn around,

"Hey Damien,"

"What, oh it's you Grace, what do you need?" I ask

"Um, well you see, okay, I'll admit it, I'm scared."

Grace is a 12 year old girl so this is her first reaping. Her dad works in the factory my father owns, so I'm usually stuck babysitting. I'm not complaining, Grace is really cool and is kind of like my little sister now.

Grace does something I'm not expecting, though I should have, she pulls me into a tight embrace. I look down and see the start of tears in her eyes. I give her a hug, hold her hand, and walk her to the twelve year old section. After I get her settled down, I make my own way to the seventeen's section.

Talli Fiari D3

I'm standing in my section when a big boy shoves me out of the way,

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," I reply to him.

Just then the mayor starts his long speech about how the rebellion failed. As he's talking I feel a knot in my chest as his familiar speech comes to a close. I watch the escort; a tall man in all yellow, even his skin is bright yellow. He crosses over to the girl's ball and I start to get light headed, my hands start sweating and I start shaking.

"Mhm, Talli Fiari,"

Oh, thank you so much, It's not… It's me. No please no I don't want to go. Oh boy I'm so scared, I don't want to go but someone is pushing me in the back. My legs are shaking as I mount the steps to my death. There is absolutely no way that I can win. I'm going to die.

"Ok, and the boy tribute," The escort says, "Is, Damien Snowe."

I hear a girl in the twelve year old section gasp. I can tell even from here that it's the boy that ran into me when we were waiting.

"Well," I think to myself, "At least I'll die with a nice person."

**What do you think about the first three reapings? Attention I need some more characters I need a male from 4, male from 5, male from 6, and male from 10. I need the 4, 5, and 6 tributes before I can get the next three reapings up. Review please, because I honestly don't know if it's good or bad. Thank you all for reading so far. Also since nobody has asked me to add their current points to this chapter there won't be any. **

**Arrowson**


	8. Districts 4 through 6 reapings

**It's me again, first of all I'm sorry I haven't updated all break, secondly Happy new years, and thirdly I was looking at the reviews and I noticed that we have 41 reviews the same as the year of this hunger game, I thought it was interesting.**

**Titan Raine, District Four Male Tribute**

_Finally_, I think to myself, _I get a moment to relax and just swim_. I live in District Four, so naturally I like water and everything that has to do with it. At this particular second, I am on the beach stretching and about to wade into the water. Jakeson, my pet turtle, is right beside me. Yes, I have a pet turtle, go ahead and laugh but Jakeson is a sea turtle and is about six feet across and let me tell you, he can swim.

I make my way to the water, checking my watch as I go. It's 9:36 so I have plenty of time to swim. All I do is splash around and swim just beyond where I can't touch the bottom. I am cautious about the deep ocean and sharks. I read somewhere that long ago they were about 15 feet long but they have morphed into thirty foot long monsters with teeth as long as my feet.

I stay in the water for another two hours. After that I get out, dry off, and head home. I pick up a stick on the way, a five-foot long branch that is straight as an arrow. I launch it at a tree about thirty yards and manage to get it to stick into the trunk about an inch in. Not as good as usual but still okay. I walk the seven blocks to our house and walk inside.

**Lesly Riddle, District 4 Female Tribute **

Wow is the only thought that runs through my mind. I am bored out of my mind listening to our dumb mayor do his spiel about the Dark Days. Once, when I was younger, I actually raised my hand and asked him to hurry up. Of course, I got punished when I got back to the orphanage. The head lady, Mrs. Mcgilcot told me, "Now, now, Lesly, that was a very stupid thing for you to do at the Reaping." She took out a knife from the kitchen. "Don't you feel foolish?" And she put the knife above my left eye and drew it sharply across my eyebrow. I just stared at her as the blood ran into my bright green eyes.

Anyway, I thought about all of that and by the time I got to the part about how Mrs. Mcgilcot told me not to do anything like that ever again, the mayor had finished.

Our escort bounces over to the girls' ball and pulls out a slip of paper. She reads, "Kaitlin Greenworth."

I watch as a little blonde haired girl stands from the 12 year old section. I stand, not being able to help myself, and yell that I volunteer. I courageously make my way to the stage, or at least I think I look courageous, probably I look blank faced. When I finally make it I have a flashback to when I was twelve and that older girl volunteered for me. I saw her die in the arena and I won't have Kaitlin go through that like I did. I will win.

**Arthur Albana, District Five Male Tribute**

"Mom, how're you feeling?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh I'll be fine," she mutters weakly.

"Let me get you some water," I say as I walk out.

I can tell she's lying when she says she's okay. I know enough about medicine that she is going to die; I know enough to know that we can't afford the medicine to keep her alive. As I'm pouring the water, I look at the calendar on the wall and realize that today is the Reaping. If I were to volunteer for the Games and win, then I could win enough money to keep mom alive and well. I make up my mind and head back to her bedside.

**Nia Hawthmenning, District Five Female Tribute**

Sitting in these hard plastic chairs really isn't very fun. We have better chairs in school. The speech that the mayor gives is always the same one but it is kind of interesting. Well, the mayor makes it interesting; he got elected because he was really fun. After he finishes, the escort gets up and sluggishly makes his way to the glass ball. I think he might have had too much liquor today.

"Naa Hethmwembleing" he says. Nobody gets up so I guess he read it wrong.

He falls over on the stage and our mayor runs up and grabs the note. He reads, "Nia Hawthmenning."

I gasp. It takes a second for my mind to register that the name is mine. Somebody pushes me from behind and I make my way to the stage. As I'm standing between the glass balls I see the mayor put his hand into the boys' glass ball and calls out, "Arthur Albana."

Immediately, a kid in the seventeen year-old section stands up and volunteers. He turns red and then walks up to the stairs. The mayor asks the boy his name but I already know who he is. Arthur Albana just volunteered for himself.

**Virgil Silas, District Six Male Tribute**

It's not my fault; it was the stupid kid who tripped me. I don't care who he is; he tripped me. He said sorry, like that would fix anything. Well he's sorry now that he has no nose to speak of. One punch was all it took to lay that kid out; he looks so pathetic lying there with his face covered in blood. When a crowd starts to gather I push my way out.

When I make it home I slam the door as hard as I can, effectively breaking one of the hinges.

"You know, you should really consider letting things go for once," Lucia says with a smile, looking up from the newspaper that she was reading. I smile at her, she's my sister and well, she's perfect. I love her to death but I think that she is too good for me to love.

My dad walks in after that. "What did you do this time?" he asks.

"I hit some kid who walked past me."

He sits me down and gives me his talk like he does every time I do something like this, which is about 3 times a week. I can tell he doesn't really mean his words but mom made him promise to straighten me out when she died. When I think about her my eyes start to water up. I wish she were here now. "Now, you should go get dressed; we have to be in the square by 12:00."

I make my way to my room, thinking that this is my last year, and it will be the best of my life. Once the reapings are over I will be done. What are the chances I'm going to get picked anyway?

**Antebellum Cadmus, District 6 Female Tribute**

No is practically the only word in my vocabulary. Yes, I am blind, but no I do not want help. I never even consider accepting help from my fellow people. I slowly make my way to the square. It takes me about forty-five minutes to arrive.

When I make it, I reluctantly ask my mother where the 18 year olds section is because they move it every year. After I make my way to my section, I wait for what seems like forever. Finally a man that apparently is the mayor starts to speak. He talks about the Dark Days when the districts rebelled against the Capitol. Then somebody with a Capitol accent starts speaking. I hear footsteps against a wooden platform like a stage. When she speaks I can make out her words perfectly like the accent was fake. "Antebellum Cadmus."

I stand shakily to my feet and someone puts a helpful hand on my arm, but I throw them off. I somehow make my way to the stage, by which time the escort had called the boys name. Virgil Silas. That name is going through my mind almost as quickly as my own. Suddenly another hand is placed on my shoulder. I try to shake it off as well, but it is too strong. It guides me onto the stage and then speaks. "I'm Virgil. Allies?"

"Allies."

**Okay there you go another three reapings down. What did you think, I honestly want your feedback? I'm sorry that I didn't update very quickl- oh who am I kidding, I was slower than molasses running uphill on a freezing day with a lot of rocks, sorry about that. Also I would like to admit that I have completely lost track of points. So let's all count I updated too slow and I lost track of the only thing that I really needed to keep track of. Please tell me of anything else that I got wrong. Bye-bye.**


End file.
